


Some only live to die, I'm alive to fly higher

by Drhair76



Series: Fly low but lookin' for Heaven [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Au where Luther isnt a bad brother, Au where they all care about klaus, Au where they listen to Five, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Eudora doesnt die, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, M/M, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Panic Attacks, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya has anxiety, couldnt get around that, except for all the people that Five kills, im talking to you luther and allison, so chacha better watch out, so technically, yeah..., yes allisons wings can change color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Diego grit his teeth and hopped off the chair, his wings snapping open. Luther watched him unimpressed."There's no mystery here. Nothing to avenge. Nothing solve, nothing like that. It's just a sad old man who kicked it in a big empty house." Digeo paused, adding more emphasis on his next words. "Just like he deserved."Luther's fists clenched tight and Diego bet if his wings were out they'd be bristled.or, the wing/ fix it au that absolutely no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay,, some notes before we start. 
> 
> 1- I am not a bird person,,,I did about two hours of bird research before planning out this fic, so sorry if I get any bird stuff wrong
> 
> 2- there will be a lot of dialogue that is in the show. esp in the beginning because i cant rlly change much until stuff starts getting good
> 
> 3- allison and luther are not going to be a couple. 
> 
> 4- updates will probably be weekly because this was such an impulse fic 
> 
> <3

As her taxi slowed to a stop, Vanya took a deep breath. Her fluffy grey, white wings fluttered nervously and she thanked the driver before stepping out. 

She steeled herself before stepping up to the front door and opening the heavy wooden door. The feeling that came with being back here was indescribable. It gave her a pins and needles feeling and if she wasn't sure of her father's death, she would've thought he was watching her. 

"Mom?" She shut the door behind her and looked around the large foyer. "Hey mom?"  She turned when she heard heels clicking on the stairs. 

"Vanya, you're actually here." 

For some reason, television downplayed her sister's beauty. And she would know, considering that's the last place Vanya technically saw Allison. She had a healthy glow about her, her hair tumbling down her back in highlighted golden curls. Her royal blue shirt matched perfectly with her amber feathers. 

"Hey, Allison." Vanya greeted, allowing herself to be pulled into a loose one armed hug. 

"Hey sis-" 

The sound of more footsteps and a chuckle from behind Vanya caused her to turn. 

"Ah, what is she doing here?" Vanya flinched back at the dismissive tone. "You don't belong here, not after what you did."

Diego's dark brown wings raised in an aggressive manner coupled with his silver knives gleaming from their place strapped to his side, there was no questioning the way he felt about seeing Vanya. 

Allison's wings fluffed in irritation and she subtly stepped in front of her sister. It didn't seem to matter because Diego stalked past them and up the stairs. 

"You're seriously gonna do this today?" Allison huffed. "Way to dress for the occasion by the way."

"At least I'm wearing black." He shot over his shoulder and Vanya watched as the tips of Allison's wings dusted red.   

"You know what," Vanya said hesitantly, stepping back towards the door. Allison swiveled around to look at her sister, the angry bristle dying. "I-maybe he's right. And I shouldn't-" 

Allison scoffed and curled a hand around Vanya's wrist. "Forget about him.  _I'm_  glad you're here." 

Vanya returned her sister's reassuring smile and tried to relax but she couldn't escape the feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong.

  

* * *

 

Seeing Luther poking around at the windows was doing absolutely nothing to calm Diego's nerves. 

He was already on edge just from being in his old 'home' and Vanya only made it worse, he didn't want to have to deal with Luther on top of all that. 

But then again, Diego was never the best at doing what was good for him. 

"I can save you some time. They're all locked. No forced entry, no sign of struggle. Nothing out of the ordinary." Diego listed casually.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway, eyes flicking around the room lazily. 

Luther turned away from the window and Diego stood up straight in interest. Luther had a huge wool peacoat fitted over his shoulders and his large eagle wings were nowhere to be seen.

  "Oh, you got big Luther." Luther shifted uncomfortably. "What's the secret, huh? Protein shakes? Low carbs?" Luther's lip curled and he went back to peering at the window.

"What do you want?"

Diego held out the papers. "The autopsy report." 

Luther reached for them and Diego moved just out of reach, his wings flitting in delight.

"Ah!"

Luther made a face and Diego relented. 

He grabbed them and flipped through them absently. "And you have this why?"

Diego folded his wings against his back before perching on a brown armchair. "Well, that's because I broke into the coroner's office. And surprise, surprise, dad's death was normal. Just boring old heart failure."

Luther glanced up at him. "Yeah, so?"

"So, why are you in here," Diego waved a hand around the room, "checking all the windows?"

"Were you the first on the scene?" 

"Pogo found him."

"Yeah, I talked to Pogo." Luther sighed. "He said he couldn't find dad's monocle."

Diego blinked. The monocle, which was in his pocket, suddenly felt about a hundred pounds. "And your point being?" 

"Can you think of a single time you saw dad and he wasn't wearing that monocle?" Luther challenged and Diego's silence told him everything he needed to know. "No. Which means someone took it. Which means there's a chance he wasn't alone when he died." 

Diego grit his teeth and hopped off the chair, his wings snapping open. Luther watched him unimpressed. 

"There's no mystery here. Nothing to avenge. Nothing solve, nothing like that. It's just a sad old man who kicked it in a big empty house." Digeo paused, adding more emphasis on his next words. "Just like he deserved." 

Luther's fists clenched tight and Diego bet if his wings were out they'd be bristled. 

"You should leave." Diego stood there for a moment before he stepped back. "Whatever you say, brother." 

Diego turned and left, his wings open in an unconscious taunt to what Luther couldn't have. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tried to zip by but Luther held out an arm to stop him. "Drop it."
> 
> "Ex-squeeze me?" 
> 
> "Do it. Now." 

Vanya knew the chances of it were slim to none, but just seeing her book on the shelf had to mean something. She ran her hand over the cover and flipped it over to see herself staring back at her.

  "Vanya." 

Vanya rustled, turning, the book still in her hands. Pogo stood there, a cane in hand, looking so much older than the last time she saw him. 

"Pogo."  She flit forward and greeted him with a hug. 

Maybe it was hard to grasp but Pogo and mom were the only two good things about growing up here as a child. It shouldn't have been that way but whenever dad was too busy ignoring her and Five and Ben were out on missions, she put on little concerts for them. Back then she wasn't that good, but they would always always clap. Sometimes it's just the little things. 

"So good to see you." He said with a warm smile. His eye caught what she was holding in her hands. "Ah, yes. Your autobiography."

Vanya shifted, her wings twitching with nerves. "Do you know, um." She sighed heavily, her shoulder dropping. "Did he ever read it?"

Pogo's head dipped. "Not that I'm aware of." 

Vanya nodded, putting the book back. At this point it wasn't a surprise, it was just another thing to add on the long line of disappointment that came from him. 

"I read it." He offered. "It was very well written." 

Vanya smiled. "Thank you."  Her eyes flit around the room. Her smile dimmed when she saw Five's portrait. 

"How long has it been since Five disappeared?"

"It's been sixteen years, four months and fourteen days." Vanya turned to Pogo in surprise.

"Your father insisted I keep track."  Vanya hummed. "You wanna know something stupid?" 

Pogo tilted his head in a way that Vanya could decipher as, _nothing you'd have to say is stupid_ and _I'm listening_ at the same time. 

"I always used to leave the lights on for him. I was scared that he would come back, it would be late, the house would be dark and he wouldn't be able to find us so he'd leave again." She recounted with a wistful smile. "So, every night I'd make a little snack and make sure all the lights were on." 

 "Oh," Pogo chuckled, "I remember your snacks. I'm pretty sure I stepped in half those peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches." 

Vanya flushed pink. There were probably a million memories she could reminisce on. Five reading to her after she had a nightmare, them building blanket forts together, him and Ben helping her fly when their father didn't bother. 

And she could've thought of a million more memories but thinking about him hurt.  She missed him.

  It was a wing deep pain that even at the best of times made her want to sob. 

"You know, your father never lost hope. He always believed that Number Five was still out there somewhere." 

Vanya couldn't help the rise of bitterness in her chest. At Five, at Reginald and at their childhood. 

"Yeah," she sighed. "And look where that got him." 

 

* * *

 

  If there was one thing that Allison really wanted to do now that her father was dead, it was peek around his office. She could remember countless times where they'd get punished for even loitering around the outside. 

This would be her way to say fuck you to her dad from beyond the grave. 

She didn't expect to hear someone rustling around in the room.

"Where's the cash, dad?" Allison narrowed her eyes. "Where's the cash?"

"Klaus? What are you doing in here?" Her brother's head popped up from under the desk warily. His eyes landed on her and he beamed. He pulled himself to standing with his flitting hummingbird wings. 

"Oh! Allison!" She smiled as he darted towards her. He was just as energetic and sporadic as he was when he was a kid, resembling his wing's namesake down to a T.

"Wow, is that you? Hey come here. Long time." Klaus gently pulled her into a hug before he darted back. "Hey, I was hoping yo see you, actually, because I wanted to get your autograph, add it to my collection!" He sang, waving his arms excitedly. 

"I like what you've done with your wings." She complimented. Allison could see the blur that were his feathers was colored an interesting mix of light yellow and pink. He paused, lowering himself to the ground and opening his wings.

"Thanks sis. Couldn't have done it without you. You know, there was some glitter but flying messes all that jazz up." 

"It's lovely." Allison's eyes caught the band around his wrist. "Just out of rehab?"

Klaus waved her off, covering his wrist with his other hand. "No, no, no. No. I'm done with all that." 

He buzzed over to dad's desk and ran a hand over the little trinkets he had. "I just came down here to prove to myself that the old man was really gone. And he is! He's dead! Yay!" 

Allison laughed, her wings fluttering at his delight. 

"You know how I know?" Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because if he were alive, not one of us would be allowed to set foot in this room." 

Allison couldn't argue with that. 

Klaus sat down in his chair, his wings abruptly closing. "He was always in here, our whole childhood, plotting his next torment, right? Remember how he used to look at us? That scowl? Thank christ he's not our real father so we couldn't inherit those cold dead eyes!" 

Allison stifled a laugh at her brother's antics. Klaus leaned back, kicking his feet up on the desk. 

"Number three-"

"Get out of his chair." 

Klaus flinched and darted up to the air. "Oh, wow, Luther!" He flit over the desk, narrowing his eyes at Luther. "Wow, you really uh-you really filled out over the years, huh?"

Allison frowned at the distinct lack of wings on his back. She shifted, hoping that he was just keeping them under his coat out of habit from being on the moon. 

"Klaus." Luther said sharply. 

"Save the lecture. I was already leaving." He started moving to the door. "You guys can talk amongst yourselves."

He tried to zip by but Luther held out an arm to stop him. "Drop it."

"Ex-squeeze me?" 

"Do it. Now." 

Klaus paused, suspended in air, the sound of his wings beating the only sound in the room. He stared at his brother for a second longer before he huffed. 

"All right. All right." He darted back, emptying his pockets of a bunch of expensive metals."It's just an advance on our inheritance! That's all it is. No need to get your little panties in bunch." 

Klaus zipped out and Allison watched him go fondly. 

"So," Luther chuckled, bending down and picking up all the things that Klaus dropped. "Klaus is still Klaus, in case you were wondering."

Allison fluttered forward to help him. "You know, after all these years, I find it strangely comforting."

  "Did you see Diego?" He asked. 

"With his stupid outfit? Oh I know." Luther paused and smiled wryly. "Do you think he wears that thing in the bathroom?" 

"Like in the shower? Yes, absolutely!" 

They both went quiet and Luther sighed. "I-uh-I wasn't sure you'd come." 

Allison ducked her head. She didn't know she would either. Hell, she didn't even know he was dead until she was told in the middle of a premiere by a random paparazzi.

Her wings rustled uncomfortably and she sighed.

"Me neither." 

"You look great."

"Thanks." 

"Where are Patrick and Claire?" Luther asked. 

Allison, without even looking, could tell her wing color immediately turned light blue. Luther, noticing the color shift frowned. 

"Patrick filed for divorce eight months ago." She sighed. "Of course you don't know, you've been...gone." 

"What about Claire?" Allison inhaled sharply and turned away from her brother. Just hearing her name caused a bubble of harsh self hatred and pain to fill her chest. 

"He got custody." She admitted. 

"Shit." Luther cursed. "Well, you could always do your, uh, you know rumor thing." 

"I don't do that anymore." 

"What happened?" 

Allison looked up at him. "The same thing that always happens. I made a wish, it came true and I couldn't take it back." 

Luther winced. She took a shuddering breath and pressed her hands to her face. 

He gently pulled his sister into a hug and Allison pressed her face into his chest. She couldn't count the number of times that she's been in this exact same position, leaning on Luther for comfort. She missed the way his warm strong wings would fold around her, but his arms had the same comforting effect.

"I've got you sis." Luther said softly. "It's gonna be okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> klaus has hummingbird wings! I felt like that was fitting considering he's so energetic yet fragile too. He's never not flying, like he's always in the air, flitting around and stuff. 
> 
> Also, he dyes his wings different colors because he can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dad had a favorite spot?" Allison asked. 
> 
> "You know, under the oak tree." Luther shrugged. "We used to sit out there all the time. None of you ever did that?" 
> 
> Diego scoffed. Typical Reginald, playing favorites. Typical Luther, being oblivious. 

There was nothing more awkward then being in the den of your old home with your adopted siblings after your abusive father died. 

Or at least, Diego  _figured_  there wasn't anything more awkward then that. 

Klaus was fluttering around the bar, having already made Allison a drink, Diego could only assume that he was making one for himself. Diego was tempted to ask for one himself but the look on Luther's face suggested there might be an argument brewing, and Diego wanted to be top notch for that. 

Luther stood. "I guess we should get this started. So, i figured we could have a sort of memorial service in the courtyard at sundown. Say a few words, just at dad's favorite spot." Diego sighed audibly and rolled his eyes. 

"Dad had a favorite spot?" Allison asked. 

"You know, under the oak tree." Luther shrugged. "We used to sit out there all the time. None of you ever did that?" 

Diego scoffed. Typical Reginald, playing favorites. Typical Luther, being oblivious. 

Allison seemed put off by the idea that she never got to sit with dad, but before she could comment, Klaus fluttered over, holding a glass and a smoke. 

"Will there be refreshments? Tea? Scones? Cucumber sandwiches are always a winner." 

Diego was glad that there was someone here taking this just as seriously as he was. And on the plus side, Klaus' carefree attitude would definitely make Luther upset and Diego was all here for that.

"What? No. And put that out." Luther reprimanded. Klaus raised an eyebrow at him before taking another drag. "Dad didn't allow smoking in here."

"Wait a second. Is that my skirt?" 

"What?" Klaus looked down at the black skirt. "Oh yeah, this. I found it in your room." He did a little spin in midair and Diego watched on, impressed that he didn't spill his drink. "I found it in your room. It's a little dated, but it's very breathey on the bits."

"Listen up," Luther huffed. Klaus sighed and perched himself onto the couch next to Vanya. "There are still some important things that we need to discuss, all right?"

Diego knew where this was going. "Like  _what_?"

"Like the way he died." Luther snapped. 

"And here we go." He muttered. 

Vanya's dove wings fluttered anxiously. "I don't understand. I thought they said it was a heart attack?"

"Yeah, according to the coroner."

"Well," Vanya tilted her head slightly. "Wouldn't they know?"

And Diego honestly wanted to applaud her. Vanya may have betrayed their family in the worst way, but still she was the only person in the room who was thinking sensibly. 

"Theoretically." Allison raised an eyebrow.

"Theoretically?"

"I'm just saying," Luther splayed out his hands in a calming motion, a motion that seemed to ruffle Allison's feathers. "At the very least, something happened. The last time I talked to dad he sounded strange."

Klaus, only half listening, gurgled out a laugh. "Oh, quelle surprise!"

"Strange how?" Vanya asked. 

"He sounded on edge. Told me I should be careful who to trust."

"Luther," Diego sighed. "He was a paranoid, bitter old man who was starting to lose what was left of his marbles."

"No." Luther protested. "He must've known something was going it happen. Look," he turned to Klaus, who was watching him with disinterest. "I know you dont like to do it, but I need you to talk to dad."

Klaus sighed heavily, his wings rippling in irritation. "I can't just call dad in the afterlife and be like 'dad, could you stop playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and take a quick call?'" 

"Since when? That's your thing." Klaus floundered for words. "I-I'm not in the right frame of mind."

"You're high?" Allison asked amusedly. 

"Yeah!" He laughed, leaning back slightly. "I mean, how are you not, listening to this nonsense!" 

"Well, sober up. This is important." Luther took another breath. "And then there's the issue of the missing monocle." 

A spike of anxiety filtered through and Diego scoffed. "Who gives a shit about a stupid monocle?"

"Exactly. It's worthless. So whoever took it, I think it was personal. Someone close to him, someone with a grudge." Diego bristled. 

"Where are you going with this?" Klaus asked, obviously still upset at being told to sober up. 

"Oh, is next it obvious Klaus?" Diego rose to his feet, his wings keeping him steady. "He thinks one of us killed dad."

When Luther didn't protest, everyone stared at Luther in shock. 

"You do?" Klaus asked in shock. 

"How could you think that?" Vanya asked, affronted. 

"Great job, Luther." Diego laughed sarcastically, thumping Luther's shoulder with his wing as he walked by. "Way to lead."

"You're crazy man. Crazy." Klaus huffed, putting his drink down and standing. 

"Hey, I'm not finished!" Klaus, following Diego's lead, turned for a split second. "Oh, sorry, I'm just gonna go murder mom. Be right back."

"Th-that's not what I'm saying." Luther protested weakly but it was too late, the damage was already done. Klaus fluttered out with Vanya right behind him. 

Allison stalked by, her betrayed glare saying a lot more than her dark red wings ever could. 

"Allison! I didn't-" Luther groaned. "Jeez."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this was extra short so be on the lookout for a post in this series about Klaus dyeing his wings <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther's eyes caught on his old record player and an idea struck him. He combed through his records until he found the perfect one. 
> 
> He put the record on and just tapped out the beat. 
> 
> This should work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop, its dance time!

Klaus very much did not appreciate being back at the Academy. Once he left here, he was keen on never returning ever and never having to see his father's evil face again. 

And everything after that, being accused of murder, being forced to give up his shiney, probably-worth-a-lot-of-money-trinkets was just the cherry on top. 

Being accused of murdering his father was something completely unexpected, but not in the pleasant 'oh-I'm-gonna-bake-you-a cake-for-your-surprise-party' type of way, more like the 'I'm-gonna-give-you-a-present-but-surprise-its-a-bomb' sort of way. 

But, never let it be said that Klaus wasn't one to try. 

He set dad's urn in front of him to the table and darted back. Ben, who was perched on the couch behind him, sighed. 

"It's not gonna work."

"Ben. What did we say about positive reinforcement?" Klaus called over his shoulder, keeping a steady gaze on the black pot. 

"I can't give you any positive reinforcement until you do something worth positively reinforcing."  Klaus ignored him in favor of attempting to channel his powers.

"Listen up, old man. You know, if I was murdered, and one of my sons happened to be able to commune with the dead, I might think about, I don't know...manifesting!" 

Nothing happened. 

Klaus put his hands on his hips and tried to focus. "Do the whole big angry ghost lecture! Tell everyone who done it, and find eternal peace."

There was silence and then Ben piped up. "I wish I was at eternal peace." 

"Eternal peace is probably overrated." Klaus scoffed. 

"This is probably a waste of time." Ben offered helpfully. 

"Guess what I'm doing? Ignoring you!" Klaus dropped to the ground, stalking to the table.

"Come on Reggie. Anytime now. Please?"

"He hated being called Reggie." Ben reminded him.

"Well, he hated being called dad too, but we still did that." Klaus muttered and Ben laughed. 

Ben's laugh caused the tension that Klaus didn't know was there to melt away. 

"I just need to sober up." Klaus rolled his shoulders. He closed his eyes and slapped himself in the face. "Clear thoughts." 

When Klaus opened his eyes Ben was in front of him, his hood was down, his eyes were concerned and his raven wings were up, as if trying to envelop Klaus in them. 

"Slapping yourself isn't going to help." Klaus sighed and, not for the first time, he wished he could actually touch his brother. 

"This isn't going to work is it?"

Ben winced. "Not in twenty minutes."  Klaus groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face, his wings drooping.

"Okay." Ben made a flapping motion and if he could touch Klaus, it probably would've pushed him back a little.

"Go have some water, take a nap. That'll work better than yelling at an urn of a father that you don't want to see anyway." 

Klaus nodded and reached through Ben to grab the urn. "Thanks Ben."  

He would probably never admit it, but having Ben there really helped keep Klaus grounded. He didn't believe it, but he hoped he did the same for Ben. 

* * *

 

Luther didn't know how to do this.

He was supposed to be Number one. He was supposed to rally the team and get them all on the same page. He was supposed to lead. 

Honestly, he didn't think one of them killed dad. 

Maybe the evidence pointed there but it just wasn't possible. 

Allison craved dad's attention too much, Vanya was too anxious, Klaus was way to preoccupied and Diego... Diego may have been angry, but he wasn't a killer. 

Luther sighed. Now he was supposed to repair the rift between them, but he knew none of them would look at him, let alone talk to him. 

He walked up to his old room and frowned at it. It looked the exact same as when he left it and all that did was make him think about before. 

Before when he still had-

Luther's eyes caught on his old record player and an idea struck him. He combed through his records until he found the perfect one.  He put the record on and just tapped out the beat. 

This should work. 

Luther could remember on the days that their father would allow them some free time someone, usually Klaus or Allison would hold an impromptu dance party in their room. 

They'd all flap around the room, bouncing off the bed and kicking off the walls to music they probably weren't supposed to be listening to. It wasn't until Luther accidentally knocked over a lamp with his wings that dad had taken the record player away and given them some books instead. 

But Luther would always remember those dance parties. 

He just hoped the memories were just as happy for the rest of them as they were for him.

* * *

 

 Allison's room looked exactly the same. Her pastel pink walls, her expansive closet and fluffy carpeting all made her smile as a child. Now, all they did was remind her of her daughter. 

She could remember decorating Claire's room with Patrick.

Claire wanted purple walls and green blankets and glow in the dark stars but she also wanted a bright pink closet to put her best outfits in. 

She sighed, running a blue wing over her own posters. Before plopping down in her chair.  Allison considered sorting through her old clothes for Klaus just to distract herself from thinking about Claire. 

A familiar beat reached her ears and she frowned.

  ' _Children behave, that's what they say when we're together'_

Allison blinked. 

Wasn't this- It was. 

' _they dont understand and so we're running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another's hand'_

Allison smiled indulgently, fluttering to her feet. She did a little shoulder shake, and reached for her boa. Her feathers unconsciously changed to match her magenta accessory. She did a little twirl and allowed the sad thoughts to fade for the time being.

* * *

 

 For Vanya, sitting dejectedly on the stairs was a childhood pastime. 

But there were moments that she was fond of, like dancing to the music that was currently playing with her siblings as a kid. 

_trying to get away into the night_

She could hardly stop herself from opening her wings and gliding down the staircase. She twisted and fluttered, and maybe her dancing was awkward but she didn't care. 

_and then you put your arms around me and we tumble to the ground and then you say_

She could remember Ben flapping into the air with his beautiful black, dark purple and emerald feathers enticing her to dance with him. She could remember Five holding her hand as she shakily took off, him helping her the whole way.   

_I think we're alone now there doesn't seem to be anyone around_

She could remember the way Allison cheered the first time Vanya smoothly glid around the courtyard. She channeled that now, swooping up and down the staircase with her arms out.

_I think we're alone now the beating of our hearts is the only sound_

Vanya may not have many good memories of the academy, but the ones she did have, she'd keep close to her heart forever. 

* * *

Diego peered out the door before closing it carefully. He flapped up, looping through the air in delight. 

_we gotta hide what we're doing cause what would they say if they ever knew_

He remembered swooping and diving with Ben and Luther when they had free time. Klaus always chose the weirdest music to fly to but Diego always glared whenever Luther would try to change it.

_and so we're running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another's hand_

He sped back and forth, curving to the beat, hardly able to hold back his whoop of excitement. Despite his previous anger at Luther and a little bit at Vanya, a good high speed flight always served to make him feel better. 

_tryin to get away into the night_

As a kid, being cooped up in the house learning the best ways to disarm someone, his wings would grow cramped and he'd get restless. Him and Five would sneak out for late night flights and eventually Ben joined them. Diego missed them so much. 

Turning to vigilantism was the next best solution to keep himself from going crazy.

_and then you put your arms around me and we tumble to the ground and then you say_

Dealing with Luther and being back home was not helping his sanity, but a good flight would definitely clear his head.

_I think we're alone now_

* * *

Hearing the music immediately flooded Klaus with a bunch of memories. 

Memories of happy moments in the middle of a terribly depressing time. Memories of air waltzing with Allison and watching Diego and Luther race. 

He fluttered up off the kitchen table, from where he was taking his nap. 

_there doesnt seem to be anyone around_

He picked up the urn of the table and twisted through the air. Ben, who was gazing off into space, began swaying slightly to the music. He was obviously lost in a memory, probably the same one Klaus was. 

 _I think we're alone now the beating of our hearts is the only sound_  

"Ben, come waltz with me." He asked. Ben blinked up at him, after a moment he smiled.  Ben opened his wings and flapped up to the sky. Klaus, laughed joyfully and darted around him. 

Ben did a small hesitant wiggle before he began to actually dance with him.

_I think we're alone now, there doesn't seem to be anyone around_

Klaus twirled gracefully with the urn while Ben flapped around him. His movements were jerky and uncoordinated but Klaus thought it gave him charm. 

Usually raven wings were graceful and sophisticated, but unless Ben was diving, he wasn't and Klaus loved that. 

_I think we're alone now the beating of our hearts is the only sound-_

Thunder rumbled and the music stopped. 

"Whoa!" Klaus exclaimed, darting out of the way of some knives that just impaled themselves into the wall. "Oh! Dad?"

Ben looked out the window.

"Uh, Klaus, you might want to go outside."

He zig-zagged his way outside, where all his siblings were standing and staring at the gigantic blue portal looking vortex thing in their backyard. 

"What is it?" 

"Don't get too close!" Allison advised, her wings flapping against the harsh winds. 

"Yeah, no shit." Diego scoffed without looking behind him. Klaus suddenly had a brilliant idea and he sped off to grab the fire extinguisher. He flew back and chucked it in, waiting for something to happen. 

"What is that gonna do?" Allison asked and Klaus shrugged. He was pushed back by the wind and he flew behind Diego, peeking over his broad shoulder.

  "Back up guys, I think there's some lightning coming out here. Everyone get behind me." Luther commanded. 

Diego's wings snapped open, hiding Klaus and Vanya from view.

"Yeah, get behind us."

"I vote for running," Klaus said tugging Diego's arm, "Come on!"

There was more electric crackling before the blue portal, space hole thing was gone and a body fell from it and onto their grass.

The wind died down and Klaus raised up to see overtop of Diego's head. 

The body on the ground pulled itself up and Klaus' jaw dropped. 

Thirteen year old Five was standing there wearing a suit that was two sizes too big on him and his wings ruffled and half folded around him.

  "Uh- does anyone else see little number Five standing there?" Five blinked at them before looking down at himself.

 "Shit."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's the date?" He asked, without looking up from his bread. "The exact date." 
> 
> "The twenty-fourth." Vanya answered readily. 
> 
> God, just the sound of her voice made his wings droop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! Five's here!

Five was tired. 

No, scratch that. He wasn't tired, he was  _exhausted_. 

He had no idea how tiring it would be to create that time warp. He figured it would be easy. especially after working on it for almost forty years of his life. 

You'd think forty years would be enough to perfect an equation. 

But of course it was just his luck that he had to get something wrong.  He was in his thirteen year old body, with his thirteen year old wings, staring at his thirty year old siblings. 

He was absolutely drained. 

Five wanted nothing more than to find a bed, curl up and take a long nap, preferably at least a couple days long, but he didn't have any time to waste. He pushed past his siblings, folding his wings in as he ducked under Luther and Diego. He forced himself not to look at Vanya or Klaus, cause if he did he might lose focus. 

Being in their old kitchen was...  _weird_  to say the least. Thankfully Grace never switched things around because the bread and peanut butter were in the exact place they used to be. 

"What's the date?" He asked, without looking up from his bread. "The exact date." 

"The twenty-fourth." Vanya answered readily.  God, just the sound of her voice made his wings droop. 

"Of what?"

"March." 

Five sighed. "Good."

"So, are we gonna talk about what just happened?" Luther asked, stepping towards him. "It's been seventeen years."

"It's been a lot longer than that." Five stepped forward like he was going to walk into Luther and warped to grab some marshmallows. 

"I haven't missed that." Luther muttered and Five rolled his eyes before warping back. 

"Where'd you go?" Allison asked.

"The future. It's shit by the way." Five put his two pieces of bread together. 

"Called it." Klaus piped up, wings twitching and fluttering.

"I should've listened to the old man." Five sighed. "You know, jumping through space is one thing, jumping through time is a toss of the dice."

He turned, eyes traveling over his siblings quickly. He frowned at the distinct lack of wings from Luther and winced at the shades of blue from Allison. 

"Nice dress." He said, nodding at Klaus.

Klaus peaked down at his outfit and his wings fluttered happily. "Oh! Well, danke!"

"Wait, how did you get back?" 

Five ran a hand through his hair. "In the end I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum version of myself that exists across every possible instance of time."

"That makes no sense." Diego huffed. Five raised an eyebrow at his sibling's blank looks.

"Well it would if you were smarter."  Diego stood, his wings snapping open in anger and Luther held him back. Five looked on, unimpressed. 

"How long were you there?" Vanya asked. 

Five shrugged. "Forty five years. Give or take." Diego and Luther dropped to their seats in shock. 

"So what are you saying?" Luther asked. "That you're fifty-eight?" 

"No," Five ground out, his wings fluffing in irritation. "My consciousness is fifty eight. Apparently," Five spread his arms and wings out, looking down at himself again. "My body is now thirteen again."

"Wait," Allison blinked, "How does that even work?" 

"Dolores kept saying the equations were off. Eh. Bet she's laughing now." 

"Dolores?"  Five hummed. He didn't really want to dwell on her right now, leaving her behind was hard but it was needed. He couldn't take her on the job and he wouldn't be able to create the time warp while at the commission. 

He missed her, but he had to save his siblings and ensure a safe future for the two of them. She would understand. 

His eyes caught on the newspaper and he picked it up. "Guess I missed the funeral."  "How'd you know about that?"

Five didn't have time for Luther's idiocy. "What part of the future do you not understand?"

Then he looked back down at the paper. "Heart failure huh?"

"Yeah." Diego said. 

"No." Luther shot back. 

Five feels like he's rolled his eyes about twenty times since he's gotten here and it's only been ten minutes. 

"Nice to see that nothing's changed." He took off and glid silently to the door. 

"That's it?" Luther called after him. "Thays all you have to say?"

"Circle of life." Five called back over his shoulder.

* * *

 

 Vanya prided herself on her compartmentalization skills. 

She was forced to build them up during childhood, and now they helped her all throughout her life. Whenever she was nervous about a piece, she could always hold off on feeling the extent of that emotion until after the recital. 

So that's how she didn't fall down from shock upon seeing Five just fall out of that huge blue portal in the sky. And having him back in their kitchen, making a sandwich the same way he's done a million times before was indescribable. 

So when she walked into the living room to see him standing there, his back to her, wearing the old academy uniform, her wings did their nervous rustle. 

"Nice to know dad didn't forget about me." Five sighed, turning around. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Read your book by the way. Found it in a library that was still standing." 

Vanya could only nod.  "I thought it was good, all things considered." He complimented. "Yeah, definitely ballsy, giving up the family secrets. Sure that went over well."

At his expectant look, Vanya suddenly found her voice again. 

"They hate me." She confessed and Five waved her off. 

"Oh, there are worse things that can happen." 

Vanya just nodded, thinking of Ben, thinking of Five. Always thinking of them. Always  _missing_  them. 

"I missed you." She whispered. She suddenly felt like she was thirteen again, all swelling with emotions she wanted so desperately to stamp out.

 Five met her gaze and a bit of vulnerability peeked through. His wings, beautiful light brown and while speckled owl wings, drooped slightly. 

"I-I missed you too." 

She looked away, trying to calm herself. She forgot to take her meds this morning and she was getting a little shaky. 

"Are you okay?" Five asked knowingly. He gently touched Vanya's shoulder, pulling her gaze back to him. 

"I-I'm okay. Just glad you're alive." She admitted. Five looked pained at that and without warning he pulled her into a hug, his wings coming up to shield them both from view. 

"I'm glad you're alive." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now don't get too excited but I might post an extra chapter this week so...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a pause as Pogo searched for the right words. 
> 
> "He leaves behind a complicated legacy-"
> 
> "He was a monster." Diego scoffed. Klaus couldn't hold back the hysterical little giggle that slipped through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funeral time!

Surprisingly funerals were not Klaus' thing. 

He knew that was weird, considering he was the death guy and all that, but they were drab, sad and almost always raining. 

His wings didn't do well in the rain and he didn't like standing, preferring to hover so his brain could keep up the illusion of being busy when his body wasn't. He grabbed Allison's old pink Umbrella and made his way into the yard with everyone else. 

He caught sight of Ben's memorial and Ben, who was standing next to him scoffed. "I hate that statue."

"Did something happen?" Grace asked. Klaus frowned and Allison's wings bloomed into a yellow color. 

"Dad died. Remember?" 

"Oh." She blinked. "Yes, of course." 

"Is mom okay?"

Diego answered readily. "Yeah, yeah. She's fine. She just needs to rest. You know, recharge."

Klaus figured there was something more going on with her but at Diego's firm glance he decided to drop it. 

"Whenever you're ready dear boy." Pogo nodded. Luther took a breath and walked, turning so he was facing them. 

He held out the urn and opened it before pouring the ashes out onto the wet ground. Klaus winced. His powers were weird, he felt internal cringe at the blatant disrespect to the dead, despite knowing Luther's good intentions. 

"Probably would've been better with some wind." Luther grimaced. 

"Would anyone wish to speak?" Pogo asked. Five raised an eyebrow, Vanya twitched nervous and Diego's jaw ticked so Pogo nodded. "Very well. In all regards, sir Reginald made me what I am today. Fir that alone, I shall be forever in his debt. He was my master and my friend, and I shall miss him very much." 

There was a pause as Pogo searched for the right words. 

"He leaves behind a complicated legacy-"

"He was a monster." Diego scoffed. Klaus couldn't hold back the hysterical little giggle that slipped through. 

Memories of a mausoleum, tied wings and harsh punishments bubbled up and Klaus wished he had enough alcohol to make then go away forever. 

"He was a bad person and a worse father." Diego continued passionately. "The world's better off without him."

"Diego." Allison frowned. 

"My name is number two." Diego growled and Klaus figured he had a point. "You know why, because our father couldn't be bothered to give us real names. He had mom do it." 

"Would anyone like something to eat?" She piped up and Vanya placed a gentle hand on her arm. 

"No, it's okay mom." 

"Oh," She sighed. "Okay."

"Look, you wanna pay your respects? Go ahead." Diego gestured angrily with a slightly soaked pelican wing. "But at least be honest about the kind of man he was."

Luther stepped forward menacingly. "You should stop talking now."

"You know, you of all people should be on my side here, number one." 

Luther's fists clenched. "I am warning you."

"After everything he did to you?" Diego stepped towards him. "He had to ship you a million miles away."

"Diego, stop talking." Luther growled. 

"That's how much he couldn't stand the sight of you!" He snapped. Luther lunged and pushed Diego backwards. He almost lost his footing but he righted himself. 

Klaus watched at Diego's face set and he advanced, swinging a fist at Luther's face. Luther sidestepped and tried to land his own punch, making Diego duck. 

Klaus automatically moved back when they got too close, putting out a hand to protect Five as well. Five swatted it away but moved back with him. Vanya grabbed Grace's elbow and pulled her to the side, her wings twitching nervously. 

Allison was steady, watching the fight with narrowed eyes. She waited until Luther moved to punch again and Diego retreated before jumping in between them, her red wings spread. 

"Stop!" She shouted. Klaus could hear Five take an audible breath, before he stepped away, back inside.

Luther stopped immediately and Diego faltered. 

"Are you kidding me?" She asked disappointedly. "Today? Of all the days? If you guys want to fight with each other do it at someone else's funeral." 

She shook out her water logged wings before folding them in tight and storming inside. Vanya followed her lead, taking Grace with her. Luther, looking throughly chastised, hurried after Allison, his anger gone. 

Klaus watched Diego's head hang and his wings droop before he went inside too. 

"We should head in too." Ben offered. "Maybe check on Five and Vanya?"

"Yeah," Klaus said distractedly. "In a second."

He landed on the ground, folding in his wings. He walked over to Reginald's ashes and looked down at them. 

Strangely enough, Klaus was glad that his siblings weren't gelling with each other. It was like rubbing it in dad's face that his beautiful team of superheroes didn't work out. 

"I bet you're loving this." Klaus said, false cheer dripping from his tone. "The team, at it's best. It's just like old times." 

Klaus turned and walked inside, determined to check on Vanya and Five. Ben followed behind, and without looking, Klaus could tell that he was shooting a glare at his statue over his shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a new tumblr blog specifically for Tua so if anyone wants to listen to me rant about writing and how much I love Vanya then its vanyas-soulmate-76 
> 
> <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Promise me." 
> 
> Five blinked. "Promise you what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its time for me to take matters in my own hands and fix some stuff : )

Klaus found Vanya in her old room. 

She was running a hand over the old books on her shelf. They were a bunch of titles that Klaus never bothered to pick up, To Kill A Mockingbird, The Secret Life of Bees, The Kite Runner. Klaus was more into comic books anyway. 

"You know," She started without turning around. "Five recommended almost half of these books to me. I never would have read them otherwise."

Ben, who was just a step behind Klaus, chuckled softly. "Yeah, he had this way of just knowing exactly the right book to give."

Klaus felt like he was missing something really important, but it was probably because he didn't really read. 

"I missed him." Vanya sighed, turning away from the books to face Klaus. 

"Well then why are you up here, looking at books instead of down there talking to him?" Klaus asked. "I'm sure he missed you too."

 "I-he-" She cut herself off and just shrugged her shoulders. 

Ben motioned for Klaus to keep pushing. 

Klaus fluttered forward. "Come on Van. I know you have a thought or two rattling around in there, just tell me. I'm listening."

"He looks exactly the same." She said after a moment. "He has the same exact hair and face and height." 

"Yeah." 

"It's like, I'm looking back at our childhood." Vanya admitted. "And it's  _hard_. I miss him, and that person in there maybe he looks like Five and acts like him but that's  _not_  the Five I know."

Klaus frowned. "Well why don't you give that Five a chance? He's still our brother, no matter how different he is now." 

Vanya was quiet. 

Klaus twitched nervously and Ben made a calm down motion with his hands. "You did good Klaus. Relax. She's thinking."

Vanya looked up at Klaus with a small smile on her face. "When did you get so good at this?"

Klaus let out a startled laugh. "I don't know, Just...practice I guess?" 

"Thank you Klaus."

 

* * *

 

Diego didn't see the point of sticking around. 

The funeral was done, half of his siblings were either upset with him or sulking somewhere in their rooms and he had work to do. 

He walked into the kitchen to see Five flapping around the kitchen, grumbling under his breath. 

"Goddammit." 

Diego raised a eyebrow. "Wow. That's pretty strong language for a thirteen year old." 

Five swiveled around, glare already in place. "I'm not thirteen. What do you want?" 

Diego watched him dig through kitchen cabinets and drawers as he wondered how to approach this. He decided blunt force was going to make this easier.

"I missed you."

Five stopped his search and turned back to face Diego. "You-you what?"

"I missed you." Diego shrugged. "We all did."

Five fluttered to the ground silently. Diego took that as a sign to keep talking. 

"You left and now you're back with no warning. You look the exact same as when you left and you just expect us to move on with that?" 

Five shifted awkwardly and Digeo sighed heavily, his wings drooping from exhaustion. 

"You remember those late night flights we used to take?" Five asked randomly, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. 

"Yeah, I hated being cooped up in here and you took me flying." Diego recalled with a little smile. 

"I thought about those a lot." Five admitted quietly. "I thought about those, about teaching Vanya, about Klaus and Allison and Luther and Ben. And you. I missed you guys too. But I need you to give me some time, because there are a lot of things I need to go and that requires space."

Diego frowned. "What do you need?"

Five looked up at him. "Right now, just space. But I'll let you know if that changes."

"Promise me." 

Five blinked. "Promise you what?"

"Promise me that you'll let me in. Or Vanya, or Klaus. Five, you have to promise me that you won't just up and leave again. If you need some help, let us know." 

Five took a deep breath. "Right. I-Okay. Yeah, I promise." 

"Okay." Diego moved away, content to pretend the conversation never happened. "I'm leaving. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. You will." Five paused and smiled mischievously. "And I'm telling Klaus you're leaving." 

Diego, without looking over his shoulder, flipped Five the bird. 

 

* * *

 

Luther found Allison in her room, fiddling with some of her jewelry. She looked up as soon as he walked in and there was an awkward pause. He didn't really know how to start this conversation but he knew that an apology was in order. 

"Alli. I-I'm sorry." Luther apologized. "I shouldn't have fought with Diego earlier. It was inconsiderate and childish."

Allison watched him with a small frown. "Yeah. It was. But you know what else it was? Wrong. Diego was right. Our father was terrible. To all of us."

She stood, dropping the bracelets she was looking at down on her desk. "Do you remember that time that he had you and Diego spar?"

Luther winced. Remember it? It was burned in his brain, he'd never forget that day. He could still hear the sound of Diego's wing snapping underneath him, and the scream of pain. 

"He didn't care." Allison continued. "Luther, he wasn't a good father. And yeah, maybe he deserved respect at his funeral, no matter how terrible of a person he was. But you can't deny the obvious." 

Luther sighed. "I-Maybe you're right." 

Allison smiled, placing a hand on his arm. "Yeah, I am. But I forgive you. And you know you don't have to follow his rules anymore. His word isn't, wasn't and never will be law right?" 

Luther, though it was with mild hesitation, nodded, feeling something in his chest settle. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay." What Five assumed was the leader, head his gun up to the back of Five's head. "So let's all be professional about this, yeah? On your feet and come with us. They want to talk."
> 
> 'Talk.' Five's heard that one before. 

For Five, walking into Griddy's Doughnuts was like walking into a memory. 

It may have been a very dark and messed up childhood, but there were many bright moments that Five could remember if he thought hard enough. They would go whenever they needed a break from their father's torment and Five would never admit this, but those late night flights and donut eating competitions kept him sane. 

He perched on the stool next to a man who was already sitting there. He gave Five a weird look but Five didn't think anything of it, deciding to ring the bell instead. 

The woman came bustling out looking haggard and rushed. She was dressed in the all pink uniform, complete with the little white hat. Her brown and white sparrow wings were twitching frantically.

"Sorry, a sink was clogged in the back." She brushed her hands against her skirt and pulled out a notepad. "So, what'll it be?"

The man cleared his throat. "Uh, give me a chocolate eclair."

"Mm-hmm. Sure." She scribbled it down before turning to look at Five. "Um. Can I get the kid a glass of milk or something?"

Five grit his teeth. "The kid wants coffee. Black." 

The waitress looked slight put off. "Oh. Cute kid."

Five forced up a smile and the woman fluttered away awkwardly.

The smile dropped and he frowned at the half broken display for the donuts. He could remember back when this place was new and coming here was the most exciting thing his siblings did. 

Now it looked drab and tired. 

"Don't remember this place being such a shithole." Five sighed. The man raised an eyebrow at him and Five continued. "I used to come here with my brothers and sisters and eat donuts till we puked. Simpler times huh?"

The man looked a little confused, but he nodded. "Eh. I suppose." 

The woman came back with their orders and the man sitting next to him gave her some cash. "Here. I got his."

"Thanks." Five said. He was especially grateful considering he didn't exactly have money at the moment. He studied the man sitting across from him and Five's eye caught on the logo of his work uniform. 

"You must know your way around the city."

The man looked down at his shirt and the back up. "I hope so, I've been driving it for twenty years."

"Good, I need an address."

Eventually the man left and Five was in the doughnut shop alone. Hopefully, once the apocalypse is over, his siblings would be able to come back and have a doughnut or two. He'd have coffee because he doesn't like desserts, but he'd make it sweetened just for them. 

He was about to leave and head back to the academy when the door jingled. Five men walked in and surrounded Five. They were all heavily armed and had standard chest armor, with their wings covered. Five quickly identified soft spots, their neck, their eyes, their ankles and their normalcy. 

"Hmm. That was fast. I thought I'd have more time before they found me." Five sighed. Just seeing them made Five bored. Couldn't the commission have sent some people more competent?

"Okay." What Five assumed was the leader, head his gun up to the back of Five's head. "So let's all be professional about this, yeah? On your feet and come with us. They want to talk."

'Talk.' Five's heard  _that_  one before. 

"I've got nothing to say."

"It doesn't have to go this way. You think I want to shoot a kid? Go home with that on my conscience?"

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that." He sighed heavily. "You won't be going home."

He trails his fingers over the butter knife, before picking it up gingerly and warping behind the man. With just a quick and persice stab into his right coratid artery, the man was down. 

The rest of his friends immediately shot towards where Five was, but he was already gone. 

"Hey assholes!" He called, slight glee in his voice. He missed the action and the rush that he got from doing what he was best at. 

Five quickly jumped outside the door while they all shot at the wall and Five felt a brief moment of anger at himself for taunting them. At this rate, the doughnut shop would be completely trashed. And where was Five supposed to get his coffee then?

He watched them shoot for a moment before he knocked on the glass, getting one cronie's attention. He turned his gun and shot out the pane but Five was already gone. 

He warped next to the one guy standing next to the counter, stepped on and snapped the mop handle before stabbing it into the man's side. It looks like this guy wasn't wearing any body armor, probably figuring he could take a kid without it. 

Rookie mistake. 

Five wasted no time on him, moving on the next man who had spun around at his friend's cry of pain. They locked eyes and Five warped behind him to choke him with his own tie. The other guy who shot at the window earlier reached out to grab Five, but he quickly flapped out of the way, grabbing the pencil that was on the table and shoving it into his stomach, the pulling it out and into his eyeball. 

Five winced but moved away quick. 

The two men from earlier began to stand and point their guns. Five scoffed, running towards the door of the shop and warping away just when they started shooting. They hit each other and immediately went down.

Five warped back and sighed. He pulled the tie off of the man and pulled it over his own head. He stepped over the bullet rounds and guns, to the man who was still squirming on the floor. 

He quickly snapped the man's neck and glared down at the tracking device blinking inncoently up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I literally have no idea how to write fight scenes,,,especially when there are wings involved so srry to dissapoint


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Also, a question. Who is we?" 
> 
> Diego saw Klaus frown from his rearview mirror.
> 
> "Huh?"
> 
> "You keep saying we." He explained as he pulled out and onto the road. "You said we want waffles. Who is we?"

"We should go get food. I'm hungry." Klaus whined. 

Diego put the car in park and turned around in his chair. "Stay in the car."

Klaus, who was pouting while looking out the window, immediately protested. "What? What are you doing?"

Diego rolled his eyes. "I have to check something. Stay here." 

He opened the car and stepped out, making his way to the edge of the pier. His thoughts were swirling in his head right now and he had absolutely no idea where to start. 

First, Five being back and alive was crazy. 

He looked exactly the same as he left and Diego didn't realize how much he missed his brother until he was in front of him. There was something wrong though, and it didnt take a rocket scientist for Diego to see that. There was a desperation in his eyes and a hardness to his face that make Diego nervous for him. 

Second, their father was dead. 

Diego wasn't ashamed to admit that he's thought about his father dying before. He wished it many times as a child, when Reginald would make him spar against his siblings or practice his knife throwing on them, but him actually being dead was only ever that: a wish. Now that he was, Diego didn't know how to feel. All that anger that he held onto through his life and childhood was now stagnant because the source of it was gone. 

Third, the monocle. 

Diego knew there was a good reason that mom had it. The simple reason was glaringly obvious but Diego refused to believe it. He wouldn't let Luther accuse mom of something like that, he'd rather Luther think it was him than anything else. 

Diego dropped the cursed eyeglass into the churning water and sighed. 

"Diego!" Klaus called out obnoxiously, cutting through his racing thought. "We're hungry man! I dont want to rush you but food is calling me!"

The crackle of his radio caused him to turn sharply. 

'Gunshots reported on the 400th block of Milton Avenue, Griddy's Doughnuts.' 

"Diego, thank you for joining us," Klaus cheered, leaning out the window, his wings fluttering excitedly. "We have decided on, drum roll...Waffles!"

Diego grabbed the radio off his hood before hopping into the front seat. "I'm gonna drop you off back at the academy. I have to get back to work."

There was a brief pause.

 "What, breaking bones and cracking skulls?" Klaus sighed sarcastically. 

Diego could hear the disappointment in his voice and he shifted guiltily. He bit his lip before sighing. 

"We'll have breakfast together another time." He promised. 

Klaus was quiet for a moment. "Well, I guess it's frozen waffles again." He sounded happier now, the disappointment dispelled. 

"Also, a question. Who is we?" 

Diego saw Klaus frown from his rearview mirror.

"Huh?"

"You keep saying we." He explained as he pulled out and onto the road. "You said we want waffles. Who is we?"

"Oh." Klaus' cheeks colored pink and he rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, its Ben." 

Diego almost crashed the car. 

* * *

 Vanya didn't really like being scared by her siblings.

Or anyone, for that matter. 

 So unlocking her door to see Five sitting in her living room with the lights off was not appreciated. 

"Jesus!" She jumped back, her wings automatically snapping open and curling around her protectively. She peeked through her feathers to see Five sitting in her arm chair with an indesernable look on his face. 

"You should have locks on your windows." 

Vanya exhaled harshly, folding her wings back. "You can't just-do that! I  _know_  you know I have anxiety."

Guilt filtered over Five's face for a moment before it was gone. Vanya stepped forward and sat down across from him, trying to gather herself. Her eyes caught on the bright smear of red against his white collar and she frowned. 

"Is that blood?" 

He looked down at it with a troubled look before waving a hand slightly. "It's nothing."

Vanya didn't know how much she trusted that. She knew how good at hiding pain Five was when they were children, she could only guess he was just as good now-if not better. 

"Why are you here?" 

Five frowned. "I've decided you're the only one I can trust."

"Why me?" 

He looked slighty uncomfortable and Vanya figured it had nothing to do with the mysterious injury he had. 

"I just-" Five sighed in frustration, his wings ruffling. "I feel more...more comfortable talking to you. I know that you'll at least listen to me."

Vanya nodded, feeling something in her chest settle. There was the Five she knew and remembered. He was there, he was just a little bit out of reach. 

"Okay. Just-let me get some bandages." She hurried to her bathroom to grab was she needed and hurried back. She half expected him to be gone, despite the fact that that didn't make much logical sense. 

She sat back down and Five hesitantly leaned forward, revealing a half bandaged cut on his forearm. Vanya inhaled sharply before gently working to unwrap it.

"When I jumped forward and got stuck in the future, do you know what I found?" He asked. 

"No." 

"Nothing." He huffed a laugh. Vanya paused in her wound cleaning to look up at his face. There wasn't a single trace of amusement there, no joke, no prank. "Absolutely nothing. As far as I could tell I was the last person left alive."

Vanya quickly went back to wrapping the wound, as it had started to bleed again. For once she was grateful that Reginald had her included in the first aid training because she only had to half focus on the bandages while the rest of her mind was blooming with questions. 

"I never found out what kills the human race, but I did find something else. The date it happens." 

Vanya looked up and from the grave look on Five's face, she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to know the answer. 

"The world ends in eight days and I have no idea how to stop it."

Vanya's stomach swooped. 

"I-I'll put on a pot of coffee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I got soft and decided to write Five and Vanya actually communicating, sue me


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Resevation for Hazel and Cha-Cha." She said firmly, making the clerk look up from his magazine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep in mind the fact that I haven't read the comics yet when yall read this. so, sorry if I get some facts about Hazel and chacha wrong

 For Five, going through the apocalypse with Vanya was sort of like summarizing a really long and depressing movie. 

He strayed away from the darker memories and focused on the important details. And from the horrified look on Vanya's face, Five was glad he did. 

"I survived on scraps. Canned food, cockroaches, anything I could find." He shifted, a bitter smile curling onto his lips. "You know that rumor that twinkies have an endless shelf life? Well, it's total bullshit." 

Vanya shook her head. "I-I can't even imagine."

"You do whatever it takes to survive. So we adapted. Whatever the world threw at us, we found a way to overcome it." 

"We?" Vanya asked softly. "Who's we?"

Five blinked. He didn't even realize that he was using we and us, it was just so natural. Him and Dolores, Dolores and him, to the end of time.

The thought pulled up many other memories that he didn't want to delve into right now so he shook the cup of water Vanya had given him. 

"You got anything stronger?" 

She nodded and despite looking hesitant about giving someone with the face of a minor alcohol, she poured him a glass. 

Five knew Vanya. 

He knew when she was upset, her brow wrinkled, he knew when she was frustrated, her cheeks reddened and when she was anxious, she bit her lip. Five might've been unfamiliar with Vanya's older face, but it was just that, older. 

So Five could see the confusion, the worry and the fear. 

"You think I'm crazy." 

Vanya immediately protested. "No, no. I don't. I'm just-" She paused and Five wasn't expecting her next words. "I'm worried about you." 

"Worried. About me?" Five repeated confusedly. "What-"

"I mean, it sounds like some pretty heavy stuff you're telling me, Five." She said softly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Being alone in the apocalypse for over forty years? Of course I'm worried about you." 

Five looked away. His sister's soft and worried gaze was the last thing he deserved. The horrific things he's had to do just to get here, if she knew she'd-

Five shrugged her hand off. 

"You shouldn't worry about me." Five said gruffly. Vanya didn't seem to be put off and just nodded, as if she expected that. 

"If you say so." She looked over at the clock and did a little surprised wing shuffle. "Oh, it's a little late."

Five nodded, putting his glass down and standing to leave when Vanya made a noise of protest, her wings fluttering up. 

"Hey, you don't have to go." She said weakly. "I-I mean, it's late and dark outside and you should sleep." 

Five watched her grabbed a couple of blankets from her closet and an old grey hoodie. "Here."

He took the soft cloths and sat back down. 

"We can talk more in the morning okay?" She paused before curling a wing around him gently. The action was gentle and loving and so so trusting that Five couldn't stop himself from leaning into even if he wanted to.

 

* * *

 

 

Taxi cab rides were the worst. 

Cha-Cha would know, she's taken about a million of them. She stepped out of the cab, immediately snapping her wings open to stretch them. Without looking she could tell that Hazel was doing the same on the other side of the car. 

She sighed and walked over to the door, opening it and letting herself in, Hazel following behind her. 

"Resevation for Hazel and Cha-Cha." She said firmly, making the clerk look up from his magazine. 

The man was greasy, loose, with wings that were missing feathers from molting. Cha-Cha was glad for it. Clerks like these were less likely to ask questions. 

He stood, studied them for a moment, before reaching down and grabbing a key. 

"Here you go." He handed it out to her. "Room 225."

Cha-Cha took the key and narrowed her eyes at the man. "What about the other room?"

The man frowned and looked down at his check in book. "Uh, only one room was booked."

Cha-Cha heard Hazel's wings rustle in anger and sighed. 

"Dammit." He cursed. "I'm sick of this cost cutting bullshit."

"Just tell me there's two beds." Cha-Cha demanded, catching the Clerk's attention. 

The man smirked. "Yes ma'am. Real firm." 

Cha-Cha glared and the man moved on. "Now, how long do you think you'll be staying with us?"

"Just one night. There should be a package waiting for us." 

The man turned and dug around behind his desk before producing the brown paper package. He put it on the counter and Cha-Cha sighed, grabbing it. 

"Have a good night." The clerk said and the two assassins made their way to the room. 

Cha-Cha was not looking forward to hearing Hazel grip and groan about their room but when she unlocked the door and flipped the light on she couldn't exactly blame him. Thankfully there were two beds, but it was still small, cramped and smelled weird. 

"Go ahead." Cha-Cha placed the package on her bed. "Say it."

Hazel, who was checking out the bathroom, rustled his wings in a disgruntled fashion. "What?"

Cha-Cha tore open the package and began pulling out their supplies, guns, masks, bullets. "No point keeping it bottled up or it's just give you heartburn and then I gotta listen to you complain about that."

Hazel was quiet for a moment before he sighed. "Smells like cat piss." 

Cha-Cha nodded as she checked out her gun. She couldn't place the smell at first but Hazel was a cat person so he would know. 

"First they cut our perdeim, and then our dental, and now we don't even get our own rooms? Where does it end?" 

"When we retire or die." Cha-Cha sighed. "Whatever comes first but at least we aren't stuck in some cubical."

Hazel huffed. "My wrist is killing me." He made his way over to the vent and began to unscrew the screws. 

Cha-Cha watched him with a frustrated frown. "What are you doing?"

"We're not gonna use it while we're working so we might as we just put it somewhere safe." 

Cha-Cha felt a weird feeling in her gut. 

It felt wrong to disobey the rules of the commission. The place that had given her a home and a purpose when no one else would. She knew that with one wrong move everything she had, no matter how little it was, could be gone in a second.

"It's against protocol." 

Hazel scoffed. "Uh huh. Yeah. But who carries the case? You or me?" 

Hazel threw her a smile and placed a quarter into the slot by his bed. Cha-Cha wondered what it was before the bed began to vibrate and he threw himself on it, belly first. His wings fluttered happily as he let out an approving groan.

Cha-Cha rolled her eyes and went back to rifling through the pack. She spotted the photo of Five and picked it up. 

"Never been after one of our own guys before." She admitted. "They say what happened to the first guys?"

"Liquidated." Hazel rumbled, his voice shaking from the massage.

Cha-Cha tsked dissaprovingly. "Dummy local hires. You get what you pay for. Alright, let's find our guy." 

She knew that finding Five and bringing him back dead or alive was the best chance of staying out of trouble. The last thing she wanted was to end up like him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not post next week due to family issues but we'll see, I'll try


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  "I'm sorry, not to be rude or anything, you seem very nice. But...do I have to go through all this twice?"
> 
> Eudora blinked. "Twice? What do you mean?"
> 
> "Well, I already told the other detective everything." 
> 
> The other detective?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyy, I'm back! I might have to reduce posting to one day a week instead of two but we'll see.

 Patch considered herself a good cop. 

She's been doing this long enough to know the ins and outs of any crime scene with her wings tied behind her back, but this was crazy. 

"I have never seen something like this before. " She said to her partner, peering down at the bodies on the floor. "This is a once in a blue moon type of situation."

Her partner, Chuck Beeman, nodded. "I'm inclined to agree."

She sighed and reached down to pick up a casing with a gloved hand. "Same gun of every vic, all in fours. All the casings are .223s." 

Beeman hummed. He reached for the casing, his brown sparrow wings twitching with interest. 

"Know what I think?" Patch asked, raising an eyebrow. "I think these idiots all shot each other." 

Beeman made a tsk sound. "And stabbed." He gestured a wing at the one body that was laid on the table. "One in the throat, one in the eye, and this guy got his neck snapped. All quick and efficient kills."

"Yeah, these guys were definitely professional." She narrowed her eyes at the bullet holes riddling the wall. "Dumb, but professionals. Any witnesses?"

"Ah," Beeman swiveled around and pointed to a lady sitting at the back table with her hands pressed against her face and her brown mockingbird wings fluffed in fear. "Just one. It happened during her shift." 

"Damn." She winced. That sucked. "I'll go talk to her."

She walked over and sat down across from her. "Ma'am. I'm detective Patch." She held out a hand and the woman nodded shaking it. 

"Hi, Agnes." She said softly. "Do-uh-do you want a last name?" 

Patch nodded. 

"Agnes Rofa."

"Well Agnes, did you see what happened here?" 

Agnes gave a nervous ruffle and shook her head. "No. Not really."

Patch nodded. "Well, that's okay. Let start with what you  _do_  know."

Agnes sighed heavily. "It was a quiet night. Not many customers come in late on a weeknight. My last two were an older guy and his kid. I think the man had an eclair and his kid had some coffee."

Patch frowned. A kid drinking coffee? Weird. 

"I went to go get some change from the backroom but I guess he didn't need it because I heard his truck start up and they drove away." Agnes ran a hand through her hair. "Thank God, because only a little while later I heard shots and when I got back in here everyone was-was...you know."

"And you're sure there wasn't anyone else in the shop?" 

Instead of answering her question, Agnes just frowned confusedly. "I'm sorry, not to be rude or anything, you seem very nice. But...do I have to go through all this twice?"

Eudora blinked. "Twice? What do you mean?"

"Well, I already told the other detective everything." 

The other detective?

The only other person who would question the witness without asking Patch would be Beeman, but he's the one who told her to come talk to Agnes in the first place. There are no other detectives. 

"What other detective?" She asked suspiciously. 

....

Diego usually loved seeing his ex but not when she was pointing a taser at him. 

"Shit." Diego cursed and stepped back. "Hang on, let me-" 

She rolled her eyes and suddenly Diego was shaking and falling onto the ground. Patch hefted him up and pulled his arms behind his back. The movement was rough but Diego didn't miss the caring way she gently smoothed down his wings so they wouldn't get caught. 

"You don't talk to my witnesses, understand?" She reprimanded. "Especially not behind my back." 

"Come on Eudora." Diego sighed. "Just let me tell you what I know." 

"Don't call me that." She huffed. Patch pushed him along past the various officers doing their jobs. 

"My bad. Detective Patch." She could practically hear his smirk. "I guess we're keeping things professional?" 

Patch unhooked her arm from his when they reached the car that was already open and ready for him to go. "Professional? You're not even supposed to be here. How many times do I have to tell you that you're not police?"

Diego's smug smirk grew and Patch's wings ruffled in frustration. "So what you're saying is, that if we met up outside of a crime scene, it'd be...less professional?"

Patch paused for a fraction of a second but that was all the answer that Diego needed. "How about I put you in this squad car and sic Beeman on you?" 

Diego's smirk dropped and he scoffed. "Whatever. Just make sure you find that customer that was here, he may know something. Ishmael's two truck. Remember that."

"Wow. For someone who seemingly knows he's not police you sure do talk like one." Patch said raising an eyebrow. She gently pushed his shoulder and Diego obediently ducked down and allowed himself to be manhandled into the car. She shut the door and looked back up to see Diego eyeing her seriously. 

"I know. But promise me you'll at least check him out. I'm good at this and I only want to help you." 

Eudora couldn't help but cave. "Yeah. Okay. I'll check him out. And you are good at this." 

Diego grinned triumphantly. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When she was small, I used to read her books about the moon. I'd tell her that her uncle was up there keeping us from harm. She loved you."
> 
> Luther's chest clenched. 
> 
> Uncle. 

 

Waking up to not being the only person in the house was a new feeling that Luther wasn't accustom to. 

Back before the moon-well, long before the moon, he would wake up, stretch, and lounge around with absolutely nothing to do and no one to do it with. He'd await orders from his father, whether it be strength training or an actual mission. 

He hardly ever left the academy. Not even to simply stretch his wings. 

But now he had all the time and freedom in the world to go and fly and no wings to do it with. 

Luther brushed off that painful thought and stood to get ready got the day. He paused his journey to the kitchen when he heard Allison rustling around in her room. He paused and knocked lightly on the wood. 

"Hey." 

She seemed to be pulling up some old clothing and putting it into bags. "Hi." 

"You know what's funny?" Luther asked. Allison looked up in confusion. "I've had the same routine for the last four years. Now that I'm back I have no idea what to do with myself." 

Allison laughed shortly. "Yeah. I understand."

Luther walked into the room and absently trailed his eyes over all the posters and colors. Hs remembered when Grace helped Allison decorate her room. Reginald had been horrified but ultimately let it slide. 

And then Klaus asked to decorate his room and Reginald shut it down. 

"You must be ready to get back to see Claire." 

Allison nodded. "Yeah. I miss her so much more than I'd ever imagine could be possible. But there are some things I have to do before I can see her." 

Luther didn't know what Allison meant but seeing the blue feathers and the shamed look he decided not to ask. 

"I'd love to meet her some day." He said instead. She looked up with a brightened face and Luther knew he made the right choice. "I mean, if she even knows about me. And if not, then I want her too, if you do." 

Allison nodded rigorously, her wings fluttering happily. "Oh, I'd love for you to meet her. And of course she knows about you!"

Luther sighed in relief and smiled. He worried about Allison. The way she left made it feel like she didn't want to be around them ever again. 

And he didn't even blame her. 

She sat down on the bed, a wistful and reminiscent smile on her face. "When she was small, I used to read her books about the moon. I'd tell her that her uncle was up there keeping us from harm. She loved you."

Luther's chest clenched. 

Uncle. 

"She did?" 

Allison laughed. "Yeah, you were basically her own personal superhero. Meeting you now would be like meeting a celebrity."

Luther could imagine meeting Claire, taking her to the park to play, taking her out for frozen yogurt, spoiling her with gifts like a  _real_  uncle should.

But then Luther remembered the thought that was still nagging him. 

"I would and of course I still want to, but dad's monocle."

Allison sighed softly. She stood and nodded. "Right. Dad's monocle." 

They looked at each other for a long moment, neither one speaking. 

"Dad died because his heart gave out Luther. Don't turn his death into a mission." 

Luther frowned. "You think I'm turning it into a mission?"

Allison moved to leave, a saddened look on her face. "I think there's a reason you never left."

Luther watched her walk out, weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if he was making a mistake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is really kicking my ass, sorry for not updating as frequently <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “V,” Helen's voice came from the kitchen. “Who is that?” 
> 
> Vanya's brain rebooted. “Uh, it's my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oml I've really been dead huh? all that should change because now its summer and I think I'm getting my writing groove back.

Ben didn't usually watch Klaus sleep. 

There weren't many things he could do as a ghost but whenever Klaus slept it was a perfect time for Ben to relax. He could read, he could go on a fly, he could just close his eyes, but Ben didn't do any of that.   
  
Ben can't remember the last time Klaus went to sleep sober.   
  
He knew for a fact that tonight would not he a good night.   
  
The drugs made Klaus absent, impulsive and loud, but they quelled the horrible presences that his powers brought.   
  
Sometimes, Ben would see some of these spirits, and he wished he could take drugs like Klaus did.   
  
So Ben watched Klaus rest.   
  
The first hour or two was decent. His breathing was normal, his back rose and fell smoothly.   
  
But then there was a twitch.   
  
Ben didn't think much of it at first because Klaus was constantly moving and fluttering about, even we he wasn't on anything.   
  
And then there was a small whimper of fear and another involuntary twitch.   
  
Ben sighed.   
  
Why couldn't his brother catch just one break? That's all Ben wanted.   
  
"Klaus." Ben called out. Klaus merely whimpered again, curling into himself. "Klaus!"   
  
Klaus gasped and shot up into the air, wings snapping open. Ben, even though he didn't have to worry about knocking heads with his brother, moved out of the way.   
  
"Klaus, it's okay." Ben said soothingly, watching Klaus heave large gusty breaths. "You're okay."   
  
Eventually Klaus relaxed, dropping back down onto the couch with a shaky sigh.   
  
Ben hesitated for a second. "Do-uh-do you want to talk about it?"   
  
He frantically shook his head, still focusing on his breathing. Ben could see Klaus' wings unconsciously opening and closing in time with his breaths and an idea came to him.   
  
"Maybe you can go visit Vanya?" He offered. "It won't completely help, but it'll be a good distraction."   
  
Klaus was silent for a moment and Ben was worried that he'd say no, turn away, maybe even turn back to the persuading call of the drugs Ben knew Klaus had stashed in his room. Ben wouldn't judge him. How could he? Ben could see the troubles that Klaus went through and no one with a sane mind could handle that 24/7.   
  
But, thankfully, Klaus nodded. "Yeah, no, yeah. V-vanya. I can visit her."   
  
A grateful smile curled across Ben's face and relief fluttered through his feathers.   
...  
  
"Do you still have that chamomile tea I like?"   
  
Vanya looked up from her sheet music to see Helen peeking through her kitchen cabinet. She invited her over after waking up and finding Five gone. She was frazzled and stressed but Helen calmed her down and offered to stay the night.   
  
"Uh, it should be in the cabinet above the sink."  
  
Helen fluttered over and dug around. She pulled away with a gold tin in her hand and a triumphant look on her face.   
  
"Ah, found it."  
  
Helen smiled at Vanya sweetly, causing a fluttering. Vanya couldn't really tell whether it was her chest or her wings but either way, she liked it.   
  
"I can make you a cup, if you want?"   
  
"Yes please."   
  
Helen turned back to the stove, putting a kettle on when Vanya heard a knock at her door. She got up and opened the door. Klaus was standing at the door looking lost and a little embarrassed. Vanya could see the dark circles under his eyes, the shuffle of his feet and the nervous twitch of his feathers.

“V,” Helen's voice came from the kitchen. “Who is that?”

Vanya's brain rebooted. “Uh, it's my brother.”

She could see Helen turn and frown but Vanya shook her head slightly, letting her know that it wasn't Five.

Klaus moved to peek inside but stopped himself, looking a little uncomfortable.

“Klaus? Are you okay?”

Klaus’ eyes flicked from Vanya to something she couldn't see next to him before sighing shakily. “Can I stay here for a bit?”

Vanya blinked and a million instances ran through her mind. Klaus stealing from her, Klaus offending Helen, Klaus making her life a million times harder.

But then one other instance ran through her mind.

Klaus, her brother, drugged out somewhere on the street or hurt and dying.

She moved out of the way of the doorway and gestured for Klaus to come in.

“Hel, can you put another cup in please?”


End file.
